Bella's bowling fiasco
by Kimmy1901
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward are invited to a bowling party with their friends? Ask the nurse.


**Not very long, and this used to be on this website, but there's been some technical difficulties-hehe-and I had to take it off for a while. ENJOY!!**

**oh yeah, reviews are amazing**

I felt a little guilty after looking at his face. But I promised Angela that I would come, and I had been a little preoccupied with other things―most of which did not involve her, lately.

Now it was like I had the mind reading powers. I know was Edward was thinking. It had to be, "Remember, I love her. I love her, I love her." He would be telling himself the reason he is putting up with this the whole time. But I tried to convince him that bowling with some of our classmates would be fun, though I didn't get that far.

As we walked into the bowling alley, I looked at him again with a hopeful face on. He looked down at me, his nose partly crinkled in disgust when he saw the half-broken down bowling alley. He kissed my forehead and walked in slower than usual. "It's gonna be fun, Edward," I tried to convince him again.

"Bella, I trust you," he sighed. "Just don't make me bowl."

My eyes widened, "What?! You're not going to bowl? Edward!"

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, his eyes sparkling from the funky disco ball light above us.

"I can't bowl if you don't bowl!" I complained.

He laughed quietly, "Why?"

"'Cause, if you don't bowl, then," I searched for a reason in my head, but came up short and just looked up to him with a puppy-dog face.

He groaned something unintelligible to himself, "Fine, I'll bowl." He grumbled and then slowed down his walk even more.

I hugged him and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and I looked forward again, seeing Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric huddled in a circle with their bowling shoes already on. Angela saw me and ran up to us, "I'm so glad you made it, Bella!" She chirped as she looked to Edward. "Edward, you came!"

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved and Angela looked down so she could focus on what she was about to say, "Bella," she started as she looked up again, "We're doing guys against girls, so go get your shoes and we are going to terminate those guys!" She laughed and then she looked over to Edward, "No offense."

"None taken," he told her smoothly.

She blushed again, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me slightly, probably from whatever Angela might've thought about. But I let it slid and left Edward to follow Angela to where we get the hideous shoes. I put mine on carefully and stood with Angela and Jessica. Their faces were filled with excitement. "Hey, Bella!" Jessica smiled.

"Hi Jess," I said warmly.

"Oh my god, we are going to have so much fun! I am so glad that you brought Edward, too," She trailed off there and noticed it awkwardly and continued quickly, "And, uh, we're gonna have a lot of fun!"

I laughed at her mentally, "Yeah."

Now Edward walked up with his new shoes. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at them. The tips were hot pink, and the heel was a dingy yellow. He glared at me, and sat down. And as I stared at them longer, my side began hurting at the intensity of my laughter.

Jessica looked at me to see what I was laughing at, and when she saw his shoes, she smiled, about to explode from her restrain from laughing. I almost admired her for the way she did that. To me, it was impossible.

Mike and Eric looked over as well. Of course, Mike seemed to think it was the funniest, and he milked the moment until he couldn't find any more jokes. Eric, however empathized. His shoes were just as . . . gross, but he hid them by always walking behind tables, and sitting on the far side of the bench where he could hide them behind a pole.

If it were Jessica, or Angela, or Mike, or anyone else, I would say that it wasn't their fault, and the shoes don't look that bad. But on Edward, I just . . . I just can't help it.

Angela just honestly didn't care. She thought it was kind of mean that we were laughing at him, but other than that, she just focused on getting her shoes tied.

And after a minute or so of Edward rolling his eyes, and me and Mike bursting with laughter, it died down.

"Okay, I'm up!" Jessica called.

Her face lit up and walked up to the bowling balls. They were all black except for a pink one at the end that she went out of her way to get. And then she ran up to the lane, and set up for a shot like a professional, and rolled it down.

She shrieked in delight as the ball knocked down all the pins, and then she turned around to mark it on the score sheet. "Edward, your turn!" She smiled after she marked it down.

He groaned and Mike laughed quietly as Edward staggered to the lane with a ball in his hands. He looked over to me with irritated eyes. I laughed along with Mike and he set up for the shot as well. I'm sure he was afraid that he'd break the pins, so very carefully he set it on the lane. It rolled a bit but then dropped into the gutter. Mike burst out in laughter.

"Cullen! You suck!" Mike called out.

I'm sure that Mike has been waiting forever to tell Edward that, but even though I knew it was coming, I shoved my elbow into his ribs. He flinched.

"Okay, Edward. You have one more chance," Jessica laughed.

He glowered at me and took another ball. But actually, he was madder at Mike now. For a moment I believed that Edward wouldn't care if he broke the pins and revealed that he had superhuman strength, and he would just go all out, just to prove that he's a better bowler.

How he restrained from proving Mike wrong, is a mystery. So just like a good little boy, he put the bowling ball on the lane again carefully. This time, though, he gave it a bigger push. The ball rolled down very quickly. I watched nervously, and the ball hit the pins with a thud. All of the pins fell, and luckily, not a one broke.

He turned around with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Nice shot, Edward!" Jessica chirped as she wrote down Edward's score.

"Lucky shot," Mike snorted with his arms crossed.

And you know, I was pretty happy until Jessica turned to me. "Bella, you're up!"

I swallowed as I stood up awkwardly. Okay, if Edward could restrain himself from turning the ball and pins into dust, then maybe I could keep my ball in the same lane . . . and from hitting someone in the foot, breaking it in two places.

I took a ball and slowly walked up to the lane. With one eye, I stared at the lane, setting up the perfect aim. In theory, the ball would at least hit a pin or two. With that, I brought myself to putting my fingers into the three little holes.

Stepping back, I looked at the target again, and let go. The ball rolled for a couple seconds, and hit the end of the pins. Whoa, did I just get two down?

My eyes wide in shock, I turned around to look at everyone clapping at me. I'm sure that they knew that my clumsiness would've probably taken a toll on my bowling skills in the past, and that my fingers would probably have gotten stuck in the holes or the ball would fall on my foot or something. From their expressions, I knew that none of them expected me to do this.

"Nice one, Bella!" Angela giggled.

Jessica wrote down the score and looked up at me with a smile. "Bella, one more time."

My eyes widened further. One more time? Is that what she said? She wants me to commit suicide one more time? Well, maybe it will be a success like the first time!

Looking at Edward, who was just grinning at me, I grabbed another ball and stood at the lane. Maybe I could get them all down this time. I smiled at the pins, put my fingers in the hole, stepped back, and released the ball. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly roll it on the floor. It flew through the air and landed with a painfully loud bang in the lane to our right. Everyone, I mean everyone, not just our friends, but everyone in the bowling alley looked at me.

I turned around, my eyes closed tightly. But I heard the laughter coming from Angela, Jess, Mike, Eric, and Edward, as well as the other bowlers. Oh god. This is embarrassing.

"Bella!" Jessica laughed. "What was that?"

I opened my eyes, and shrugged as I sat next to Edward. An employee at the bowling alley had to get my ball back.

"Okay, next we have Mike." Jess called, with a wide smile left over from laughing at me.

Mike however was now so absorbed in himself that he forgot about my mishap. He popped his imaginary collar and stepped up to the bowling balls, grabbed one, and stepped in front of the lane. I saw him aim carefully, and a second later, the ball was flying down the lane, taking down all of the pins. He turned on his heal to face us with a huge smile wiped on his face.

"Oh yeah, Mike!" Jessica congratulated and wrote the score down.

Again, I felt like the mind reader, here. Mike was probably thinking, "Oh yeah, what now, Cullen? What now?!"

I looked up at Edward to see if I was right, but I couldn't really tell. He was laughing. Probably at the thoughts going through Mike's head, but it also could be for my bowling booboo. I was about to ask him, but Jessica called out again. "Angela! Go out there and defend our title!"

She bounced up and got that same pink ball Jessica got, and bowled a strike. God, was everyone good bowlers expect for me? Of course Edward was a good one, he just didn't want to make a scene, and I don't blame him for that. But here, I'm the one making the scene, and I have no vampire skills. So, that's kind of sad.

Angela high fived Jessica and sat down, laughing with giddy. I smiled at her weakly, "Nice, job."

"Thanks." Angela smiled at me, and then smiled at Eric, whose turn is next.

"We'll just see who the master is, Stanley!" He laughed down at Jessica and grabbed a ball.

Blindly, I bit my lip and watched as he bowled. Of course. He got a spare. I mean, at least it wasn't a strike. Wait, does this mean that they're ahead? Okay, so Jess and Angela got strikes . . . and I got a two. Mike got a strike and Edward and Eric got spares. Oh well, I can't do bowling math.

Jessica looked down at the score sheet with her nose scrunched up. "Okay, round two."

What? There's a round two? I blinked and looked at Edward, who was now frustrated.

And how I managed to sit there calmly is strange. But I didn't have that much more time to hide out, for Jessica got a strike, Edward got a spare—again—and it was now my turn. I shook my head as Jessica called me. But she didn't buy that, and she grabbed my wrist and pushed me out in front of the bowling balls.

I think I broke a sweat as I scanned them, looking for something that might not be as heavy. Unfortunately, they were all the same sizes, so I just picked up Jessica and Angela's ball. They seemed to get good luck with it. I stepped to the lane; and put my fingers through the holes. The pins were mocking me.

Come on, Bella! I bet you can't do it! We're in your head, aren't we? Bwah ha ha!

I winced and pulled back. Oh. My. God. The ball somehow came to the right as I pulled back. And as I let go, it went behind me. I heard a shriek.

"My foot!" I heard Angela scream.

I turned around quickly to see her on the floor, hugging her foot tightly. Not. Again.

I ran up to her, as well as Mike, Jess, Eric, and Edward. This can't be happening again. "My foot!" She wined again.

"Angela, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I'm sorry, Angela! Oh god . . . I didn't mean too . . ." I apologized while trying to get a look at her foot.

"My fo-o-o-o-o-ot!"

Now the employees started running up, and one of them called the ambulance. And while she was whisked away, I finally got a good look at Edward. His face was solemn from what had just happened to Angela, but when I looked at him, and reminded him that it was my fault, he couldn't help but crouch down laughing. Ha ha, yeah just laugh Edward. Just laugh.

"That was very graceful, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jess, Mike and Eric who were now putting on their regular shoes, getting ready to go to the hospital to see Angela. I told her that I shouldn't bowl. But she just made me bowl, so actually, this is all Jessica's fault.

"Sorry," I yelled out to them.

Jessica nodded to the floor as in a "whatever, you foot-murderer get out of my face."

My heart heavy, I slipped the bowling shoes off as well, grabbed mine, and followed Jess, Mike and Eric out the doors. I mean, it'd be better if we could just drive her to the hospital. It makes it ten times worse, though, for her to have to go in an ambulance. I mean, it's just a foot. She could grow ano . . . wait, no, sorry.

Edward followed behind me, trying to cough to hide his laughter. But he didn't do it all that well, so all that came out was a sad honking.

And as we got into the parking lot, all the doors closed and the car started going. I waved them down, and they unwillingly stopped. Jeez, be a little more discreet, guys. Edward laughed harder, and we got in.

That's when the most awkward ride of my life began.

Edward honking. Jessica whimpering. Eric groaning. Mike laughing, too.

And about twenty minutes later, we arrived at the hospital, and Jessica ran out, Eric staggered behind, and Mike looked at me and Edward. "Bella, that was . . ." he started.

"I know, I know." I passed him.

Inside, I held my breath just in case I would pass any blood. And soon, I caught up with Jessica who had just talked to a nurse. "Jess?" I breathed.

"Uh . . . they said that they're putting on the iodine and they'll let us in in a few minutes."

I nodded and looked behind me to see Edward, over his laughter, smiling at us. Mike was probably still laughing in the parking lot, and Eric was now running up behind Edward. "Can we go in?"

"We have to wait a sec."

Looking up at Edward, I sighed. "Is Carlisle here tonight?"

He shook his head, "He has to hike." He smiled.

I cocked a brow and turned back around. Well, at least there's one less person to laugh at me. I mean, I thought that Edward would be polite enough to not laugh. I crinkled my nose up and stared at my shoes, until I heard Jessica shriek. I looked up at the doctor was walking up to us.

"Is she okay?"

He laughed quietly at her over-worried expression. "Yes, she's fine. But that was a pretty nasty break."

I interrupted. "So it's b-broken?"

"In two places."

I squinted up at the ceiling. Déjà vu.

"Oh no!" Jessica cried.

"Oh," the doctor held up his hand, "no, she'll be fine. We just need to get her in a cast, and five to six weeks in, she'll be good as new."

The doctor continued to talk, but all that came out to me, was blah blah blah. I stared at the white floors the entire time, and bit my lip. Poor Angela. She's been nice to me through everything, and I just had to go and break her foot. Way to go, Bella.

And what seemed like thirty seconds, but was more like thirty minutes later, Jessica grabbed my arm and we walked into a small room. It didn't seem very cheery, like I thought most hospital rooms should be, but Angela was cheery enough for the whole building.

"Hi guys!"

My eyes widened at her smile.

"Ohmigod, they have pink, Jessica!" Angela showed us her foot, covered tightly by a pink cast.

Jessica squealed. "No way, that's awesome! I wanna sign it!"

And as Jessica searched frantically for a pen to sign the cast with, my throbbing heart settled down and I smiled at myself weakly. Thank God for pink casts.

Almost forgetting that he was standing there, I turned around to see Edward, a smile on his face as well. Lucky for me, the dreaded honking stopped, and everyone now seemed excited about her cast. It did actually look kind of cool. . . .

"Bella, how do you break someone's foot by bowling?" He said in his smooth voice.

I glared at him, "How do you . . . eat poor little mountain lions?" I whispered for that last part.

He laughed quietly. "Well, I'm glad she's all right."

I nodded sternly, and walked up to Angela, my face had "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" written all over it. At least, I hope it did. She laughed at me. "Oh Bella," she smiled. "No need to cry over spilled bowling balls. I'm fine."

I didn't think that the bowling balls part was that funny, but I grinned at her. "Love the cast." Is the only thing I could think of.

Her smile became wider, though I didn't believe it was possible. "Oh my gosh, thanks! Don't you just love it?"

I laughed at that. "It's pretty, can I sign it? I promise I won't press too hard, and poke a hole through your foot."

She went along with the joke and rubbed her foot defensively, "Promise?"

Smiling, I went up to the small table in which Jessica left the pen, and signed the cast.

Bella Swan, I'm so, so sorry!

Jess! I lov ya, you rock!

Eric

Mike—nice cast!


End file.
